Our Lives
by MsMusicLover
Summary: Their days ranged from very mundane to extremely hectic. But, as they rested in each other's arms, they realized they wouldn't want to take back a single one. Pairings: Delgene (Delsin x Eugene), and Delgenetch (Delsin x Fetch x Eugene). Warnings are inside. Cover image by me.
1. Like a Turtle

Disclaimer: I do not own inFAMOUS: Second Son

Warning: This entire story contains slash (Delgene) and polyamory (Delgenetch). If you don't like it, don't read.

-For this chapter, though, there are no warnings.

Pairing: Delgene (Delsin x Eugene)

Words: 727

Prompt requested by Anon.: Fetch walking in on Delsin and Eugene making out. Cue embarrassed Eugene.

* * *

Chapter: 1-Like a Turtle

They had a great time at the movies.

Delsin had managed to get Eugene out his domain for the day to catch an evening movie, and he was happy to see Eugene actually enjoy himself. He was too much like a turtle, holing himself away in his home. Eugene had actually _wanted _to see this movie, which had surprised Delsin. "_Delsin, Delsin! We have to see this movie! I __**actually**__ understand it, and it looks freaking amazing!"_ he had said in an excited rush. The gamer was stunted on most modern movies and such—what with being locked away for six years—so it was hard for him to get interested in most movies now-a-days. Luckily, however, the movie they had gone to see was something that anyone who had ever read comics could follow.

Truthfully though, Delsin had paid more attention to Eugene's lips than X-Men: Days of Future Past.

On their way back from the movies, Delsin could not help but smile as he looked at Eugene and listen to him word-vomit his excitement. The blonde Conduit had a bright smile stretched across his face as he regaled how epic Pietro was and how cool it would be to run that fast. It was rare to see Eugene this animated, with his waving hands and upbeat step. It made a warm feeling go through his chest.

The smoke-Conduit laughed. "But you can already fly almost that fast, maybe even faster! Why would you wanna run for?"

As they climbed down the hatch to Eugene's domain, he answered, "I can't fly that fast, Delsin. Think of all the stuff you could do if you went that fast! The movie did a pretty good job of showing how mischievous and troll-like Pietro was." He flicked on the light, and started making his way to the couch.

"Pietro, Pietro," Delsin sing-sung as he snaked his arms around Eugene and turned him to face him. "Now, why do I get the feeling that you're starting to like this Pietro more than me?"

"Delsin, you dork," Eugene said as hetilted his head up and pecked his boyfriend on the lips. Delsin was surprised when Eugene gently pushed him on the couch and leaned down to him. "You're the only guy with powers for me." Delsin shivered when he heard Eugene's voice get deeper, and the vibrations of the blonde's voice felt pleasant against the Akomish's lips. _When the hell did Teen-Angel get so…f-forceful…?_ His mind stuttered when he felt a tongue swipe against his lips.

Eugene laughed against his lips. "You don't blush much, Delsin. _I like it_." For some odd reason, that made Delsin's face heat up even more.

Delsin groaned. He was _not_ complaining, though. Seeing Eugene so confident was great…and it felt great, too.

The room began to get more and more heated as Delsin pushed Eugene's hood down and tangled his hands in the gamer's blonde hair, and Eugene flicked off Delsin's red beanie. Eugene's lips felt great and Delsin sighed when Eugene kissed him on the jaw _right there_…

"Well, damn. I never would have guessed that Teen-Angel would be the one to top!" they heard a familiar Brooklyn-accented voice say.

"Oh my god!" Eugene shouted in shock as he launched himself off of Delsin, ending up toppling over himself onto the floor. His glasses were knocked askew.

"Holy—! How the hell did you get in here, Fetch?!" Delsin yelled as he tried to fix his appearance.

The pink-haired girl laughed as she propped herself on the arm of the couch. "Ha, ha! Don't you guys remember that you gave me an extra key?" She glanced over at Eugene who was doing a great impression of a turtle shrinking into his shell. "I came over to hang out, but it seems like you two are doing a great job of that without me," she giggled.

"Oh, god, oh god, ohgod_ohgod._" Eugene had pulled his hood over his head and pulled the drawstrings, closing his scarlet face off from them. He had tucked his hands into his sleeves and squirmed against Delsin, hiding himself from the world. Delsin felt and heard a muffled groan of horror rumble against his chest.

Yeah, Eugene really was like a turtle sometimes. But it was adorable, no matter how mad Delsin was at Fetch for interrupting their personal time.

* * *

Published: 6/28/14

A/N: Well, there you have it! Hope you guys liked this one! When I was writing this, I had the idea that Eugene sometimes likes to top, but if anyone else sees him like that (cough, Fetch, cough) he gets really embarrassed.

-Please review! You can ask for prompts here, or you can go to my Tumblr page and put a request in my ask-box. :)


	2. Picture Perfect

Disclaimer: I do not own inFAMOUS: Second Son

Pairing: Delgenetch

Words: 1,192

Title: Picture Perfect

Rating: T+ (I don't write anything M-rated for sexual content, so I had to tweak this prompt a bit to make it safe, lol)

Prompt Requested by **can-i-please-kiss-you-if-i **(on Tumblr).: Delgenetch : As they live together, Eugene and Fetch happen to play a lot together at a particular video game but Delsin isn't much into this one so when he gets bored and assumes they played long enough he tries to lead them into bedroom fun. Most of the time, Eugene gives up easily as Delsin breathes on his neck but fetch doesn't so she comes to the bedroom ten minutes later as they're already busy and watches, sometimes taking pictures and making fun of their blushing faces.

* * *

Chapter: 2-Picture Perfect

"C'mooooon," she heard Delsin whine from behind the couch from where he had draped his arms, "You guys have been playing for, like, forever. What about me, huh? What about poor neglected Delsin?"

"Poor neglected Delsin is doin' a poor job of neglecting his boredom," Fetch shot back, not looking away from the screen as her avatar actually managed to land a hit on the stupid dragon she and Eugene had been trying to kill for the last hour. "I'm sure you can keep yourself entertained for another half hour at the least."

It was Saturday night, and Fetch and Eugene were playing their favorite video game, Call of the Mages. (1) Fetch really wasn't one for video games, but when Eugene had convinced her to play for a little while last month she had become hooked. It also helped that the avatar she had customized had the power of very colorful light magic, similar to her own neon powers. Ever since last month, it had become their routine to game for a little while every Saturday night.

Consequently, it had also become a routine for Delsin to vocalize his complaints about being a neglected boyfriend every Saturday night.

A male scream of horror rang from the television has Eugene's character took a critical hit, costing him his second-to-last life and leaving him with just one left. The blonde swore and Fetch snorted, amused by the gamer's language. Eugene rarely ever swore, only doing so when the game he was playing got very intense, or when he was very, very mad…or during a really good night of passion with she and Delsin (with the stress on _really good_).

"We're almost done, Delsin," Eugene said, staring in pure concentration at the television screen. He did not have his hood up, which was actually happening more and more frequently as of late, to Fetch's and Delsin's pure delight. "Really, just give us a couple more minutes or something. We're almost—dammit—done." His character made a quick dodge from a large mouthful of bright orange and red fire.

Delsin groaned in exaggeration, then put a hand to his forehead in a 'woe is me' manner. "I could waste away and you guys wouldn't even care." He started making his way to the bedroom—their bedroom. "Hmph, fine then. See if I care," he sniffed indignantly—all totally fake from what Fetch could tell—and turned on his heel, walking to the bedroom.

A pained draconic roar echoed throughout the domain as they finally killed the dragon, collecting their treasure and XP. A victory themed thirty-second score of music drifted in their ears.

"Do you think we should so check on him now since we've finally killed the dragon?

"Nah, he'll be fine. D's just bein' a primadonna." Fetch rolled her eyes. "It's just like every week."

"True."

And exactly ten minutes later, Delsin had crept up behind the couch once again, a lot like a cat. Though instead of draping his arms over the back of the couch, this time he slunk over to and above Eugene and laid his arms on his shoulder, burying his face into the blonde's neck. From the corner of her eye she could see Eugene shiver as Delsin spoke against his neck. She knew from experience that the smoke-Conduit could be very warm if he wanted to. "_Eugene~. _You're basically done playing the game. Don't you want to play with me~?" Delsin often went after Eugene first to get what he wanted since Fetch had a high tolerance for his flirting.

"D-Delsin, stop. I'm trying to game here."

"Oh?" Delsin asked in fake surprise. "Am I," he chuckled in a deep voice as he kissed Eugene's neck, "_distracting_ you?"

_Damn, he really is needy tonight,_ Fetch thought as she watched her boyfriends.

Eugene paused the game, saved it, then switched it to single-player mode. He threw his controller next to the television, and Fetch saw a light pink blush on his cheeks. He sprung up from the couch and tugged on Delsin's hand, saying, "Move. _Now_." She heard Delsin chuckle as he wrapped his arms around Eugene's waist and shifted both of them into smoke, dashing them into the bedroom. (2)

Fetch rolled her eyes as she smiled fondly. _Those two. _She continued playing Call of the mages before her avatar died via decapitation, and she saved the game and turned off the console and television. By the sounds of Delsin's deep baritone and Eugene's light tenor, they were getting busy without her and she didn't want to be left out. When she got to their bedroom, she leaned against the door and looked at her shitless, but not pantsless, boyfriends with upturned lips. She felt privileged that she was the only one to see them like this, completely relaxed, comfortable, and damn beautiful. Eugene was often nervous and fidgety (even though he was getting better) in the general public and was only ever totally comfortable with Delsin and herself. Delsin, while being all Mr. Macho man to the people, had to always be alert due to the D.U.P. and other Conduit-haters, and he could only tell and show how he was really feeling to she and Eugene.

A baritone moan floated though the air. "Eugene, God…"

"Delsin," Eugene sighed as he ran his hands through the Akomish's black hair.

Still leaning against the door, Fetch reached into her pocket and pulled out her purple phone. "And gift time for me," she said as she snapped a few photos.

* * *

As she lay in between her two sleeping boyfriends, she grabbed her phone and flicked through her photo gallery, smiling as she looked at the pictures. The first one was of Eugene and Delsin holding each other, rubbing their noses in an adorable Eskimo kiss. The next one was of Delsin with his head thrown back, showing off his very pretty neck and jaw that Fetch just wanted to kiss (especially on that _one_ spot under his jaw that made him turn to smoky-mush. She wouldn't do so now since he was sleeping, but maybe when he got up she would. The third one showed of Eugene's mussed up hair and dark eyes as ran his fingers over Delsin's shoulders which had light wisps of black smoke curling off of them. (3) This was one of Fetch's favorite pictures of Eugene because it showed Eugene's more relaxed and confidant side as opposed to his usual orderly, reserved side. The last one was her all-time favorite because it was of Delsin and Eugene staring at her—and her phone—with wide eyes of horror and brilliantly scarlet faces.

She let out a giggle-snort which made Delsin and Eugene stir and curl closer to her. Fetch covered her mouth to prevent anymore noises from escaping before locking her phone and tucking it under her pillow. She closed her eyes and smiled, totally at ease with Eugene's arms around her waist and chin on her shoulder, her head on Delsin's chest, and all of their legs in a tangle underneath the sheets.

Her boys were hers alone, and they were picture perfect.

* * *

Published: 7/1/14

A/N: Aww, no one left a review for last chapter? :( Please review so I can know how I'm doing (or if you want to suggest some prompts)!

(1) I totally made up this game.

(2) Headcanon: Delsin spends so much time with Fetch and Eugene (and their powers), that he's gained the ability to carry those two in his smoke (or neon or video) form—just those two, not anyone else, though.

(3) Other Headcanon: when they get a little too…excited, they start to lose control over their powers/their powers start o radiate from them.


	3. Wings

Disclaimer: I do not own inFAMOUS: Second Son

Pairing: Delgene (Delsin x Eugene)

Warning: some course language; unwanted advances on a character.

Title: Wings

Words: 1,677

Prompt requested by Anon.: Eugene's wings appearing when he's blushing and himself becoming invisible when too much flustered. (Delgenetch or Delgene).

* * *

Wings

_How did I get roped into this?_

Really, Eugene did not know how. Delsin had somehow managed to convince him to go to a _club_ of all places. Well, he did have some idea: a soothing voice in his ear, large hands on his waist, hot kisses on his lips…neck…collarbone—_and _Eugene was going to stop himself there lest he get himself flustered.

So here he was at a local club, fidgeting with the cuffs of his red and navy dress shirt and jean-clad leg bouncing up and down. The colored lights of the club flashed on the table, making it look like a rainbow was dancing across the wood. He rocked the tumbler in his hand, swirling the soda inside. He was not one for alcohol unless it was a special occasion—like New Years or his or Delsin's birthdays. Speaking of Delsin, the smoke-Conduit was taking an awfully long time to return from the restroom, in Eugene's opinion.

He sighed, and then ran a hand through his hair as he sat up from his seat in the booth. He was on his way to check on his boyfriend when he felt someone tap his shoulder. The gamer turned around to see a girl who looked his age standing there, dressed in a shirt that acted as a bra and a skirt that, truthfully, just looked like a large cloth belt. Eugene cleared his throat as he took a step back when the woman covered in heavy make-up rounded on him.

"Hey, cutie," she practically purred as she very noticeably eyed him from head to toe, "what you doin' all by your lonesome, hmm?"

Eugene looked at everywhere but her. "I-I, um, I…I was just leaving. It was nice meeting you, miss."

Before he could turn away, the woman grabbed his arm and pulled it to her chest as she pressed her…assets against him. She batted her very dark eyelashes—obviously covered in too much mascara—at him. "Oh, don' _go_! I was just gettin' t' know you better!"

_Crap, crap, crap, crap, crapcrap__**crap**_ was the jumble that was running through Eugene's mind. While Eugene had been getting more comfortable and confident in himself, this woman who was clearly drunk—judging by the high pitch in her voice and the slur she was trying to hide—was making Eugene very flustered. He could feel his fingers twitching and his powers flickering under his skin. He tried to pry her hand off of him, with no luck. "M-miss, I'm sure you're very nice, b-but I-I'm seeing someone r-right now. I have to g-get going." Her grip seemed to get even tighter.

"Don't worry, sugar," her voice dropped to a husky quality as she ran a finger down his cheek. "I'm sure she won' mind…"

Even in his extreme discomfort, Eugene was still able to think, _Well, it's not a she. More like a __**he**__._ Eugene knew he could get her off—what with his enhanced strength—but he did not want to hurt the inebriated woman. She was leaning in more closely as if for a kiss, making Eugene's eyes widen and swallow thickly, eyes looking for any sign of Delsin. He could feel his video power flickering under his skin with even more fervor, like the rapidness that pixels had on a screen. He could feel pressure building between his shoulder blades. He had to get out of here ASAP. "M-miss," he tried again, "I have to—_ah_!" He yelped when he felt long nails squeeze his butt. The uncomfortable tension between his shoulders unwound, pressure gone.

The woman, who would not let go of him previously, now unlatched herself from him with wide eyes that stared at him in horror. _Shit_,he thought in a panic. On another thought, Delsin was rubbing off on him too much; he was cursing in his thoughts now.

She took shaky steps away from Eugene, bright red lips open in an 'o'. "You're…y-you're a _Conduit_?!" Confusion, horror, and disgust were evident in her voice. Her lips lifted in a grimace, and it made her face look very unattractive—even though she looked unattractive before.

Looking around in panic, Eugene could see more and more people paying attention to him, pointing and looking at him as if her were a lab experiment gone wrong. The bright blue glow of his digital wings shone on him, bringing even more attention to the gamer. _I gotta get out of here!_

The gamer flinched when he felt two arms snake around his waist, but eased against the chest of the person when he heard a familiar voice. "Yes, he _is_ a Conduit. And he's also my _boyfriend_." The arms around his waist became just a little tighter in a protective, yet slightly possessive manner. "And he and I would appreciate if you would back the hell away. We'll be leaving, thank you very much." With that, Delsin turned Eugene around, and the two walked out of the club, ignoring the people who were staring at Eugene's glowing wings, which were starting to glitch out of existence.

Eugene's felt his face become very hot. _God, I knew I shouldn't have gone to the club tonight._ They continued walking until they got to Delsin's apartment. They opened the door and Eugene was quick to rush in and collapse on the couch on his stomach, face buried in the cushions. He honestly just wanted the piece of furniture to suck him up and make him disappear, possibly forever. He did not have his hoodie to cover over his head, so Eugene resorted to using a pillow to smother himself.

"Hey, don't do that, now. If you suffocate, I won't have a wonderful boyfriend anymore." Eugene could hear the grin on Delsin's face as he lifted the pillow from Eugene's head. Eugene was not in the mood for smiling right now. A familiar, warm hand carded though his blonde hair. "Don't worry about that slut in the club. She was drunk off her ass and couldn't tell left from right."

Turning his head ever so slightly so that Delsin would be able to understand him, Eugene said, "You didn't see how she looked at me, Delsin." He fully turned to face the Akomish who was sitting on his knees at Eugene's head, looking at him with a frown. "She—and a whole bunch of people in the rest of the club—looked at me like I was a _freak_." He buried his face in the couch again.

"….Eugene, if you were a freak for just being a Conduit and having powers, than wouldn't I be the biggest freak of all then?"

Eugene shot up from the couch and whipped his head toward his boyfriend. "What? No way, Delsin! Why the heck would you think that?!" Delsin was the best person on the planet. He was selfless, thoughtful, and very good-looking—if Eugene did say so himself—especially wearing that deep navy button-up shirt and black vest that hugged his chest tightly, pronouncing his muscles; and the black slacks that made his legs look great. But Eugene was getting ahead of himself.

Delsin grabbed Eugene's hand and held it gently, stroking his knuckles with his thumb. "I mean, what kind of freak _leeches_ powers from other Conduits? I'm, like, the worst freak of all."

"Delsin, don't say that! You're not a freak!"

"Then neither are you, Eugene."

Eugene blinked as he took in what Delsin said. Gosh, Delsin was getting slyer and slyer each day. Eugene blamed Fetch for that "But, I…"

His boyfriend smiled and scooted closer to Eugene, though still kneeling on the floor. "What kind of freak would make this man smile every day?" Still holding Eugene's hand with one of his own, he used his other freed hand to lift his black glasses off his face and set them on the coffee table. Eugene saw Delsin close his dark brown eyes, then felt him kiss his eyelids. "A freak wouldn't have the most beautiful blue eyes in the world." He moved to peck Eugene on the lips, and Eugene felt the vibrations of Delsin's voice against his lips and the other spoke. "A freak definitely wouldn't have the smoothest voice I've ever heard, or a smile to light up my darkest day." Eugene's face was very hot right now and wrung his hands in his lap. Delsin lowered his hands and laid them over Eugene's, then pried open his fingers and enclosed them in between his own. "And a freak most certainly would not have some of the most kick-ass powers on the planet that could protect me when I needed him the most."

Eugene felt his lips quirk upward. God, his boyfriend was a hopeless romantic sometimes. But, even with all reassurance Delsin was telling him, it was also making Eugene flustered, very flustered. "Delsin…" He felt himself become invisible while still holding Delsin's hands. "I…uh…God, you're making me blush."

Delsin chuckled, and Eugene could see Delsin's eyes flickering around as he tried to find some of Eugene's features. "Aww, did I make you blush so much that you turned invisible?" There was a note of smugness in his voice. Eugene rolled his eyes and flicked him on the forehead.

"Ouch!" Delsin rubbed his forehead and pouted. "You're so mean, Gameboy."

"I'm terrible, I know."

Delsin grinned then kissed where he thought Eugene's mouth was. "Maybe not bad-terrible. More like terribly handsome."

"…Delsin?"

"Yeah?"

"You just kissed my nose, you dork," Eugene could not help but laugh.

Delsin let a smirk grace his face as he started pecking different areas all over his face. "Then I'll just kiss you_ everywhere_ 'till I find you're cute mouth."

Oh, God. His boyfriend was going to be the death of him. Eugene didn't know whether to stay invisible or not because by the direction Delsin was starting to go, Eugene could tell he really meant _everywhere_. His hip most certainly was not where his mouth was, but the video-Conduit was not complaining. Not in the slightest.

* * *

Published: 7/10/14

A/N: Thank you to Aspiesaurus and Spencer for reviewing Chapter 2!

I hope everyone like this chapter! Please review! :D

A/N 2: I really liked the idea of hopeless romantic!Delsin comforting insecure!Eugene. It's adorable.


	4. Once a Month

Disclaimer: I do not own inFAMOUS: Second Son.

Pairing: Delgenetch

Warnings: none

Words: 1,531

Title: Once a Month

Summary: Fetch has her own masseuses, pillows, and cooks right when she needs them the most.

* * *

Chapter: 4-Once a Month

Every month, without fail, Fetch would always send Eugene and Delsin to go and get miscellaneous things for her that she needed. Without fail.

"I'm practically dyin' here. Can you guys pick some stuff up for me? Please?" she would always say, misery plain in her voice.

So here they were, Delsin in his sweatpants, beanie, and skull sleeveless t-shirt and Eugene in his Batman sweatpants, t-shirt and hoodie, standing in line at their local pharmacy, Walgreens, with tampons (not pads), Tokyo Sakura Blossom-Pink and Leslie-Lavender (not just regular pink or purple, no sir-ee) nail polish, and like six Hershey's dark chocolate bars (not just regular chocolate, _dark chocolate_) in their basket. Eugene stuffed Fetch's handwritten list of items in his pocket after they had been finished triple checking it to make sure they got the right stuff; Fetch would have shot them full of neon if they missed something or got the wrong thing. It was one o'clock in the morning and Delsin was _immensely _grateful that the only other people in the store besides him and Eugene were just the front clerk and an old woman behind them. Eugene was trying his best to hide his face—with his hood up looking solely at the screen of his PSP—and Delsin really wished he wasn't the one holding the basket; he could hear the elderly lady behind them 'aww'-ing under her breath.

He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard, "Next, please." He blinked and saw the brunette clerk smiling at them, gesturing her hand to come forward.

"Hi, how are you guys today?" she asked with a pleasant tone—surprising since it was quite late at night/early in the morning.

Delsin mumbled out an "okay, thanks," under his breath as he put the basket on the counter for her to take the stuff out, not making eye contact. Eugene just shuffled forward, also not making eye contact.

The beeping of the handheld scanner filled their ears as the clerk rang up their stuff. Eugene glanced up under his glasses to check the price then flicked his eyes right back at his PSP when he saw the clerk glimpse at him. "I'm guessing you guys are picking up stuff for a lady friend?" she asked as she put all the items in one plastic bag.

Eugene just nodded while Delsin cleared his throat and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Y-yeah." The smoke Conduit began to bounce his foot up and down, trying to preoccupy himself.

The clerk smiled, but Delsin could tell it was a kind of smile that took amusement out of their poor, poor awkwardness. "This is just a suggestion," she said, "but by the amount of chocolate you guys are getting her, I would also pick up a pack of Midol or Tylenol for her as well." _What the hell was 'Midol'?_ Delsin thought, perplexed and clueless. "It's right behind you on aisle two." Eugene offered to go get it—probably eager to leave the awkwardness—and he came back just a minute later, dropping the little box of medicine on the counter. The clerk scanned it and dropped it in the bag with the rest of the things. "Alright, your total is $18.75. Is that going to be cash, credit, or debit today?"

Eugene reached into his back pocket and gave the clerk a twenty dollar bill from his back jeans pocket, then took the change he was given back. "Thank y-you, ma'am." The blonde Conduit shifted closer to Delsin, eager to leave and not come again—until about another month passed. Delsin grabbed the bag and, as they were leaving, they heard the clerk wishing them a nice and safe night and felt a hand on both of their shoulders. They turned only to see the little old lady that had been standing behind them in line. She gave them a bright smile, and Delsin was reminded of Betty's own kind grin.

"I just wanted to tell you that I can tell you two are some decent young gentleman, getting a lady's things for her." She shifted her feet, balancing herself with her cane. "It gives me great joy to see men like you. Makes me think there's still some hope for your generation," she laughed a bit.

Eugene grabbed Delsin's arm as he gave him a wide-eyed look. "We're getting the hell back home," he hissed, face bright red. He did not want to be having this kind of conversation at one-something in the morning with an old lady. The video Conduit saw Delsin's face pink a bit and scratch the back of his neck as he dipped his head in a nod. "Thanks, ma'am. We appreciate that. We have to go _now_…" With that trailed-off sentence, the two guys booked it out of their as quick as they could without their powers.

When they got back to Delsin's—their—apartment, they were met with the sight of Fetch lying on her stomach limbs spread out and her lower half somehow twisted so that her legs were going to the side (with her upper half still straight and pressing into the couch). Eugene didn't know how she was laying like that, because it looked extremely uncomfortable. She had a pillow in between her knees and she was groaning in pain. Their girlfriend looked just plain miserable. Eugene heard Delsin click the door shut behind them. Eugene kicked off his shoes and walked toward the couch, sitting on the arm of the couch and ghosting his fingers across her neck and shoulders.

Fetch moaned into the couch, trying to say something, and Eugene was skilled enough to translate her couch-speech. "I'm so glad you guys are here," he deduced from her. She rolled over so she was more in a fetal position, looking up at him with tired eyes.

He gave her a small smile as he started to massage her shoulders. "Damn, that feels good," she muttered as she closed her eyes.

Delsin emerged from the bathroom saying, "Fetch , I put your lady stuff in the bathroom, and the chocolate is in the bag. Please stock up next month." He knew it was a lost cause telling her so since she was just going to make them go again anyway.

The pink-haired girl just mumbled, "Whatever, thanks. I took some meds so I'm good for now—sort of."

Delsin rolled his eyes as he came near the couch, muttering something about not getting enough gratitude. "C'mon. Get up for a second, guys." When he saw their confused looks he said, "Just trust me." He heard Fetch say a couple of curses underneath her breath, and Eugene picked her up in his arms; it was lucky that she was a pretty thin, tiny woman of five feet-four inches or else he would have had trouble lifting her up.

Delsin sat on one side of the couch so that he was sitting up with his legs spread out. He gestured toward himself. "Fetch, you can sit here." She furrowed her eyebrow and gave him a look. "You better not try anything, Smokes. I ain't in the mood." Eugene carefully placed her on the couch—because if he wasn't careful Fetch would have elbowed him in the gut—in between Delsin's legs. The gamer then sat on the other side of the couch so that his legs were stretched out, feet brushing Delsin's hips and Fetch's sides.

Fetch sighed as she laid her head back against Delsin's chest. This was much better then laying on the couch by herself with a pillow in between her knees. She felt Eugene grab one of her feet and start massaging it, and _immensely_ warm hands start to knead her lower back. Saying Delsin was skilled in control with his smoke powers would be an understatement. A relieved groan escaped her throat as she practically melted into her boyfriends. "_Daaaaamn_," she sighed with a grin, "You guys are _good_." Her tight muscles started to loosen, and the pain in her abdomen and back started to fade away.

Eugene snorted and Delsin chuckled; Fetch could feel the reverberations from his chest. "We're not just good, we're the best." Fetch chuckled as she lifted a hand to thread in his black hair.

"I'm too tired to give a proper reply," Eugene said. Fetch rolled her eyes while giving him a smile. _He's too adorable for his own good_. She rested her other hand on his knee, stroking her thumb against his Batman sweatpants.

It was late and they were all tired. The neon Conduit could feel herself drifting off and, judging by the slowing massaging motions from her boyfriends, they were starting to fall asleep as well. It was a good thing that it was not chilly in the apartment because there was no way in hell she was getting up—or waking one of them up—to go get a blanket; it was too freaking comfortable, the position they had fit themselves into. Before sleep claimed her for the rest of the night/early morning, her last thought was, _I'll get them to cook something in the morning…_

* * *

Published: 7/19/14

A/N: Anybody want something specific or have a request for a future chapter?

A/N 2: I'm a girl, and I would totally love to have guys like Delsin and Eugene be at my beck and call whenever I needed them, lol. :)


	5. Best Spots for Cuddling

Disclaimer: I do not own Second Son.

Rating: T

Pairing: Delgenetch

Warnings: umm, T-rated sexy romance stuff at the end?

Words: 1,022

Title: Best Spots for Cuddling

Prompt requested **rubberchickencircuit** on **Tumblr**:Fetch is tough, Eugene is defiant, but both are this peculiar mix of sexy and... cuddly. Fetch's neck and upper chest (not her boobs, above them) look very comfy to lean one's head on. The same is true of Eugene's belly, as in Jantelaw's recent illustration. Therefore when it comes time for Delsin, Eugene and Fetch to cuddle, there is a gentle fight to possess these spots on the two of them, and/or to arouse them by gentle licks or kisses. And... what is Delsin's spot?

_A/N: Please review! Oh, and there is also a new poll on my blog concerning this fic. Please visit my profile page and vote!_

* * *

Chapter: 5- Best Spots for Cuddling

With their busy schedules, what with keeping Seattle safe from the rest of the D.U.P. and the Conduits from Curdun Cay who had gone rogue, they did not have very many times where all of them could just relax and cuddle together—even though Fetch often said that 'cuddling' was for wimps. At the current moment Fetch and Eugene were laying on the couch in Delsin's apartment, waiting for him to come back from the store. He was out because _someone_ needed her triple-chocolate ice-cream ASAP and did not want to go get it herself. Delsin, being the loving boyfriend that he was, had volunteered to go run and get some.

"You couldn't get some when we were at Dairy Queen earlier, Fetch?" Eugene asked as he lied against Fetch, his head on her chest. They were laying in such a way that Eugene was laying in between Fetch's leg's, even though she was shorter.

Fetch rubbed her thumbs against Eugene's abdomen which elicited a sigh from the blonde. "Nope, didn't want it then. I want it now." She lowered her fingers just a bit to start stroking his hipbones, making Eugene crane his neck back against her chest as a low groan escaped his throat. "And I think I might want something else, too."

Eugene shifted himself ever so slightly so that he could give Fetch a half-lidded look. "Are you trying to start something?"

A smirk. "Maybe."

The blonde rolled over so that Fetch was under him and he starts trailing his deft fingers up her sides, making his way up to _that_ spot that she loved. He rubbed her back and kissed her shoulder, chest, then collar bone until… "_Ah"_ the sound he was looking for.

"E-Eugene, you sly little troll," Fetch said with a slight blush on her face. She dipped her fingers just a bit under the sides of his belt in order to graze her pink nails against his hipbones with the lightest of touches. The shudder that she felt him give off made her kiss his cheek.

This little activity of theirs was something that happened quite frequently, almost every few days to a week or so. Whenever Delsin would leave to go do or get something, Eugene and Fetch would have a little…competition with each other to see who would be the one to get Delsin's favorite cuddle-more like _nuzzle_-spot. Last week Fetch won, so Eugene was determined not to melt into a puddle of pleased ooze like last time.

More kisses were exchanged and Eugene was focused on Fetch's chest—right under the base of her throat and her collar bones which elicited the most delicate of sounds from her that he just loved to hear—while Fetch was focused on Eugene's abdomen—his stomach and abs that she loved to trail her fingers over and his hip bones that jerked under her touch. Eugene moved his head from her chest to her face and he nuzzled her hair, pressing his forehead to hers. He felt her fingers all over his stomach but all he could think was, _I'm not going down so easily, Fetch._

Fetch felt oh so warm, but light at the same time, and the kisses that Eugene was placing to her nose, cheeks, and lips made her relaxed. _I kinda just wanna stay like this_. She arched up against him when she felt a nibble on her collar bone. "Getting' better, 'Gene," she sighed.

Lost in all the stimuli, she was unaware of the door opening until she felt a loss of a body over her. "Wha'?" She looked up to see Eugene tackling Delsin onto the Laz-E Boy armchair, arms flailing all about.

"Eugene, what in the world are you going, man?!" Delsin shouted, chocolate-brown eyes blinking in surprise.

He looked over at Fetch and sent her a wink then back at Delsin as he straddled his waist. "Nothing much," he said as he flicked Delsin's beanie off, "just glad you're home is all."

He glanced back at Fetch.

It took Fetch a moment to understand what Eugene was trying to do, but when she finally did she couldn't help but let her lips twitch in a proud grin. _He's getting more comfortable with himself and us. And I guess we could end this week in a tie, too. Not a bad plan, 'Gene._ She got up from the couch and sauntered her way toward her boys, switching her hips from side to side. She sat on the side of the armchair as she draped her arms over Delsin's shoulders.

"I have a feeling this is more than being happy about me being home," Delsin said as he looked at his lovers.

Fetch hummed. "Yeah. You're kinda right, D. But trust us, you're not gonna complain at all~." Her voice lowered as she leaned in and pressed her lips against his and tangled her fingers in his black hair. A moan escaped Delsin's throat as he wrapped one arm around Fetch and another around Eugene. Eugene made sure he was not left out and immediately went for Delsin's neck for his sweet spot, nudging Fetch aside for a moment. Delsin felt teeth nip the column of his throat and work their way up until they lightly bit a spot _right_ under his jaw. The Akomish did not hold back the shaky husky moan that clawed its way out of his chest. He sucked in a breath, trying to steady his breathing. _God, they're going to be the d-death of me,_ his own thoughts stuttered as he felt his lovers getting a bit bolder.

He felt warm and safe. Someone smelled like lavender and vanilla while the other smelled like mint and metal, and the familiarity was comforting. There were fingers in his hair, soft lips on his cheeks and hands, and teeth under his jaw and he could feel himself falling apart at the seams. But, he knew he could fall apart because he had two people to make sure, when he was hot and cloudy-headed and vulnerable, he would fall apart safe in their arms.

* * *

Published: 7/29/14

A/N: I'm sorry, I can't write sexy romance stuff. Most of my stuff is fluff, so this may or may not have turned cheesy at the end.

A/N 2: Thank you to **applefanfic** for review chapter 4 (and all my other chapters)!


	6. Powers and Food Don't Mix: Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own Second Son.

Rating: T

Pairing: Delgenetch

Title: Powers and Food Don't Mix

Words: 1, 153

Warnings: none

Prompt requested by **rubberchickencircuit **on** Tumblr**: OK, fic prompt resulting from yesterday's request. Extreme fluff—Fetch, Delsin, and Eugene in the kitchen, trying to cook something complicated (why, I don't know) and for whatever reason, trying to use their powers to help them, which backfires just a little. Maybe some flirting while everyone's all messy, because it would be terribly cute.

* * *

Chapter: 6 -Powers and Food Don't Mix

_Part I: The Smoky Death of Grilled Hotdogs_

Ever since Augustine had come to the Akomish reservation, Delin's tribe had not been able to have their yearly Akomish Days parade. There had been so many of them that had been hurt by Augustine, impaled by concrete an laying on the beds in agony, that it had made no sense to hold a celebration. There had been no reason to celebrate. But now, it was all over and Delsin had personally healed his entire tribe, one by one, making sure they were alright and back to normal. Healing had been a slow process—and there were still some that have not completely healed—but now everyone was buzzing with excitement over the festival.

With the sun beating on his bare back, Delsin smiled into his soda as he looked at everyone having fun. They had re-set up the banners, flags, and other decorations all over the Longhouse and the rest of the Res. There were several grills set up all over the place, manned by fathers and older brothers. He ignored the little pang in his chest as he remembered last summer and how Reggie would always make his special hamburgers. He shook his head, taking a sip of his soda and turning a hot dog that he was cooking on his own grill. Little kids ran about, giggling and squealing in delight as they shot each other with water guns and flung water balloons. The younger teens of the tribe were participating in a game of capture the flag, and Delsin knew from experience that a few bruisse and scrapes were to be expected by the end of the day. There were a few canoes and kayaks floating on the Akomish River (1) that curved beneath the cliff of the Longhouse., ready for the races later on that day.

The smoke-Conduit was calm and serene until he felt icy cold water pour over his head and shoulders, making him shrug up his shoulders in a flinch and let out a high-pitched yelp that he would later deny. "Gah, what the hell?!" He turned around to see Eugene holding a now empty cooler in his hands, grinning from ear to ear as he tried to hold back the chuckles that were escaping his chest. His boyfriend was dressed for the ridiculously hot weather, however, unlike Delsin, Eugene was wearing a blue sleeveless shirt and loose Bermuda shorts and flip-flops whereas Delsin was wearing just his black swimming trunks and flip-flops. There was also a floppy straw sunhat on the blonde's head, shading his face and shoulders as he burned quite easily.

"I thought you may need to cool off a bit, Delsin," Eugene winked at the other, smile turning into a coy grin.

Delsin huffed out a laugh and put the metal tongs down on the little table attached the grill. He then began to round on Eugene letting out smoke playfully from his hands. "Why you sly little-"

He was stopped in his place when thin but strong arms hooked around his neck and legs wrapped around his waist. The extra weight pulled him down and literally made him bend over backwards. He knew who it was without even looking. "F-fetch! You're choking m-me!" The arms round his neck loosened and he sucked in a breath, lungs happy with the incoming oxygen. He rolled his shoulders, fixing his posture and righting himself so that he was now standing up straight, though with Fetch still attached to his back like a monkey.

'"Oh I couldn' have you goin' after our poor, poor Eugene like that, D," she said as she pecked his cheek and detached herself from his back. She then walked over to Eugene and wrapped her arms around his midsection, pressing her face to his shoulder, but not before stealing his floppy hat and placing it on her own head. She was being very affectionate today, in Delsin's opinion. "We need him to last forever."

Eugene snorted. "My knight and blazing pink armor, thank you for saving such a feeble man such as I." He rolled his eyes and shared an amused look with Delsin. The three of them knew that Eugene could totally take care of himself and was probably one of the most powerful Primes in the state. But the gamer often joked with Fetch how he was grateful to have such a luxury as to have a knight in shining pink armor always ready to come to his rescue if he needed it. And blazing pink armor was right. Right now, Fetch was in a bright neon pink two piece-a two piece that had a bikini top and boy-shorts swimming bottom. They had purple designs of them and they hugged her well, showing off her curves. She had this weird skirt thing that wrapped around her waist and flowed around her feet that Delsin thought was pointless. What was the point of something covering all your legs if it was blazing hot outside? He didn't understand the female fashion sense sometimes.

"So how's the food coming along, Delsin?" Eugene asked as he took back his hat from Fetch.

Picking up the tongs again, he turned his attention back to the grill and the some twenty hot dogs on it and he frowned as he decided that they were taking _faaaaaar_ too long to cook. "They _should_ have been done right now," he replied, slightly. He poked them in irritation. But then a grin stretch across his lips, as he eyed the smoke curling from the grill. "But I think I know how to speed things up..."

Fetch caught his look and shot him a look of her own, one that promised no kisses or sexy-times for a whole month. "Delsin, _no_. I know that look! We can wait for the hotdogs!"

"_Delsin..."_ Eugene also warned, voice sharp.

The taller man snorted and rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, nothing is going to happen other than we'll get to eat sooner. You guys worry too much." He set down his drink and tongs and raised his hands over the grill, twitching his fingers as he tried to control the smoke underneath. If he did this _just _right, the smoke and ember mix that he was churning underneath the grill would make it burn hotter and faster and let them-

_***Fwoom!***_

A large geyser of smoke, cinders, and hot dog bits exploded from the grill, breaking off the great and showering them with a black, ashy cloud of food bits. Delsin remained frozen, front covered in blackness an hands still in the air in front of him. _Well, crap._

Fetch, Eugene, and his tribe members all looked at him in shock-Fetch and Eugene less though-and all Delsin could do was give a sheepish chuckle and smile.

An elderly, but strict voice rang across the hill, _extremely_ displeased. _"Delsin Rowe!"_ It was Betty.

_Double crap._

* * *

Published: 8/20/14

(1) I'm basing a lot of the Akomish culture on the Duwamish culture, one of the tribes in Seattle, since the Akomish people are made up by Sucker Punch. If my information is right, there is the Duwamish River running through (or just outside of) Seattle. But, I do not know much about the Duwamish culture or customs. If I get something incorrect **_please_** someone let me know!

A/N: Not exactly in the kitchen, but he was cooking! :)

A/N 2: Thank you to Guest, andrewjameswilliams, and applefanfic for reviewing the last chapter. And thanks to everyone else who favorite and followed so far! :D


End file.
